Blue Christmas No Longer
by slytherinprincess02
Summary: Hermione thought that she would have a blue Christmas this year, but turns out, she was completely wrong.  T because I am paranoid XD


It was the holiday season, on Christmas Eve, and normally Hermione would have been happy. This year she wasn't because it was he first year away from Hogwarts. There was a certain ferret she could not get off her mind, and she wanted to be with him so bad. Her, Ron, and Harry were going out to the Hogwarts reunion though and she was hoping he would be there. She signed up to sing for everyone also.

She was getting ready with Ginny, who was wearing a red dress. Hermione had decided on green, just because everyone said it comploimented her hair and eyes. She wore a long, silky ball gown. Her hair was up and strands of it lay down into curls, the rest cascading down her back.

They were going to apparate there with all of the other Weasleys, so she got ready and went downstairs. Everyone stood, arms linked, thinking of Hogsmeade. Hermione felt a hook pulling her navel to the unknowns of the world, and they all dropped on the street of Hogsmeade. Hermione was the last to get up, but they began walking to the castle.

"Hey Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked her.

"Of course I am Ronald." she told him. He had a look on his face that told her he didn't believe her, and he shouldn't. They walked into the giant doors, leading to the Great Hall. Hermione told the others she needed to go to the loo, and separated from them.

She entered cautiously, but no one was inside. She went to the mirror, and looked at herself, making sure none of her make-up or hair was out of place. She straightened her dress and stepped out into the hallway.

She slowly entered the Great Hall and walked down the stairs. She saw someone whom she wanted to see for a year, and smiled at them. The blonde boy looked at her with a odd expression on his face. She went onto the stage and began to sing.

"I'll have a blue Chirstmas without you. I'll be so blue just thinking about you." she continued until the end of the song. She kept her eye on Draco the whole time, who she felt very strongly for, but he probably didn't even know she exists. So cliche, but so true. She went to sit down when a slow song came on, and began to sip her punch.

"May I have this dance?" came the voice of an angel. She couldn't believe this was happening. She grabbed his silk hand and stood up. They walked onto the dance floor and began to turn.

"You look beautiful tonight." Draco whispered to Hermione. Her cheeks turned crimson, all of this was so surreal. She couldn't believe she was standing next to the one she loved for so long. Everyone in the room was watching them.

"Let's give them something to watch." Draco said, spinning her around. They danced across the floor so elagantly, with ease. Hermione was teary eyed, she felt like she was in a fairytale. This whole thing was probably just a dream.

"Hermione, I don't know about you, and you probably wont believe me when I say, I love you. Within the last seven years, I think I have fallen for you hard. Would you like to be my girl?" Draco whispered. Tears dropped from her eyes down her cheeks, and she lay her head on his chest.

"Of course. You know that song I sang. It was for you, I thought I was in this love alone, but now you are here and my Christmas wont be very blue." Hermione whispered. For a few minutes there was silence, except for the music and the noise of their feet swooshing around the floor.

They continued to dance for the rest of the night until the clock struck twelve, and it was officially Christmas. She looked around her and saw a load of couples kissing each other: Harry and Ginny, Neville and Hannah, Ron and Luna, Blaise and Astoria, Tonks and Lupin, Molly and Arthur, even Fred and George with their girls Angelina and Katie. They were all happy together, and hopefully, in a few years, her and Draco would be happy. When she turned back to his, he locked her gaze and kissed her.

His warm lips were pressed against hers, and she felt safe. She was bursting with joy, os she snaked her arms around his neck, while his were around her waist. They broke apart and began to swirl around the floor again, until they realized there was no music.

"Ladies and genltemen, I am glad to see everyone is enjoying this little Christmas party, and I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas. Please go back to dancing, the party will end in three hours." Dumbledore told everyone.

"Hermione, come outside with me?" Draco asked. She nodded and they walked outside. They sat down on a bench, and just looked t each other for a while. It began to lightly snow, and Hermione smiled. Draco smiled just at the sight of her smile.

"I love you Hermione." Draco said.

"I love you Draco." Hermione whispered.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER!" Draco shouted for all to hear. She smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up, and they begun to dance, slowly, without music. Her head lay on his chest and then she spoke.

"I feel safe with you." she told him. He kissed her once again, but it was only a short sweet peck on the lips. The night was quickly coming to an end so he led her back inside.

"Hermione, if you ever feel the need to see me, you know where I will be." he told her. She frowned at the thought of him leaving her.

"I'm sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't object to another person staying at her house." Hemrione told him. He grinned.

"Maybe you should ask her first." Draco told Hermione. They walked over to her and Hermione tapped her shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasley, can Draco please stay at your house for Christmas with me?" Hermione politely asked.

"Doesn't he have a family to stay with?" she asked them.

"No, my mother is spending the holidays with father in Azkaban. He was really a bitter old man." Draco told her.

"Well, I suppose." Mrs. Weasley told the kids. Every one who came with the Weasleys gathered just outside of the Grounds. They interlocked elbows and apparated to the Weasley household. Hermione hugged Draco and they followed everyone else in the house. She walked to Ginny's room, while he went to Ronald's.

"Why in the name of Merlin is he here?" Ron shouted. Hermione ran to his room.

"He is here as a guest of mine, your mom said it was alright. Can you guys please get over you prejudices?" Hermione asked the boys.

"No." Ron said.

"Fine, I'll just sleep dwnstairs on the couch." Draco whispered. Hermione followed him down.

"You can go back to your bed upstairs." Draco told her, kissing her forehead.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone down here." Hermione said. Draco sat on a couch and Hermione on another. They lay awake in the darkness for a while, but then sleep overcame them.

The next morning when they woke up, neither was sure where they were. After a few seconds, the night before came rushing back, and they looked at each other. Hermione grinned at Draco and he couldn't help but smile back.

They stood up, grabbed each other's hands, and walked to the kitchen, which smelled like bacon and waffles. Mrs. Weasley brought them both a plate, Draco's with much more food on it than Hermione's. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and Hermione giggled at the look on his face.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." he told her, and she smiled.

"No problem sweetie." she replied. He took a bite of waffle and smiled in satisfaction. He dug in and was eating like a pig.

"This is really good! Do you mind sharing the recipe?" Draco asked.

"You cook?" Hermione asked him.

"No, but for waffles as god as these I would." he told her and she smiled.

"Maybe if we get a house together, I can cook them for you, I know the recipe." Hermione told him. His eyes lighted up at the fact Hermione would want to live with him, and even cook for him.

"Okay everyone, time for presents!" Mrs. Weasley called out as soon as everyone finished eating. They all walked into the living room and sat in a large circle, and Mr. Wasley began to hand out presents to people. Draco didn't expect to get anything, coming on such short notice, and the fact tha the Weasleys didn't really like him. Hermione was the first one to open her sweater and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans.

Her sweater was green and silver with her initials on the front. To his surprise, Draco got a matching sweater, with his initials on the front of it. Hermione dicovered that on her sweater, on the left sleeve, said "Her's" with half a heart on it. She lifted Draco's right sleeve, and it said "His" with the other half heart around it.

The hearts dissapeared, and turned into green fabric. Hermione wanted them to come back, and sure enough, they did. So it was wish away fabric.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." Draco said, slipping a small rectangle box onto her lap. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a necklace that was made of sterling silver, and had little rubies and emeralds on it. There was a name plate on it, and engraved on it, was "HG+DM" which changed to "I love you" and "You will always be in my heart" and "My heart is yours" and finally "I am in love with you Hermione. Love,Draco." She smiled and kissed his cheek, handing him his present.

His was also a necklace, but instead, his had one charm on it, an emerald dragon, wrapped around a ruby heart.

"The dragon breathes fake fire every once in a while when you want it to." Hemrione told him. He put the neckalce on right away, and helped Hermione with her's. Ron walked over to them and Hermione got nervous.

"Merry Christmas Ronald." Hermione told him, and handed him his present, which was walkie talkies he could use with Harry. That kind of thing would amuse him for hours on end, so she decided it would be a good present. He smiled.

"Thanks Mione. Here." He handed her and Malfoy, whom he still refused to call Draco, a present. Hermione opened it, and inside were two rings. One was gold with a ruby, and the other was silver with an emerald.

"They're soul rings. If the person with the other ring, who's usually the one you love, needs you or misses you, or wants you to be with them, they will glow, and boy do I mean glow." Ron told them. Hermione jumped up and hugged him as tigh as she could.

"Thank you Ron, I'm glad you are at least somewhat alright with me and Draco." Hermione whispered in his ear. She sat back down next to Draco. He extended his hand to Ron.

"Friends?" Draco asked him. Ron hesitated, but took his hand and shook it.

"Merry Christmas Ron." Draco said.

"You too Draco." Ron told him. Harry came over soon after Ron left, and handed them each separate presents. Harry held his hand out.

"Are we alright?" Harry asked Draco. Draco took his hand.

"Yeah mate, I really don't wanna fight anymore." Draco said. Harry smiled. The pair opened their presents. Hermione got a new copy of Hgwarts, A history, because her old one was a bit tattered, and she got a pearl necklace. Draco got a broomstick care kit, and a container of hair gel. He had to laugh at this one.

Draco passed presents around the room. Girls got a silver and gold neclace with their initials, and the boys all got cologne. They all thanked Draco, never knowing how generous he was.

"Hey, who wants to go out back and play quidditch?" Harry asked them. Turns out everyone wanted to, except for Arthur, Molly, and Hemrione. After pleading from Draco, she agreed to play. The first team was Draco as the seeker, Fred and George as beaters, Charlie as the keeper, and Bill and Hermione were chasers. The second team was Harry as the seeker, Fleur and Ginny were beaters, Ron was the keeper, and the chasers were Percy and Luna, whom Ron had apparated to her house to get her.

Team leaders were the seekers, and Draco's team was called the Dragons, which no one on the team minded. Charlie actually said that was his favorite out of the choices. Harry's team was named the Chosen Ones. Everyone laughed at Harry's acceptance of the name, because he didn't like being the chosen one.

The match begun, with Arthur and Molly as the announcers. Hermione scored the first goal, and Ron's face went extremely red. She smirked at him.

"Wow, Malfoy sure is rubbing off on her." Ron whispered to himself. She slowly flew her broom over to Draco.

"I think, after seven years, I am finally getting the hang of steering this." Hermione told him.

"I coud have taught you." Draco trailer off, seeing that the other team's chasers were coming towards their goal. He saw a flash of gold, and Harry saw it too. They both dove after it, and it escaped their view. They stopped their broomsticks and looked at each other for a few seconds. Both then burst out laughing for no apparant reason.

Bill scored another goal for the Dragons and the team cheered. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other. Draco and Harry saw a gold flash again, and both went after it. They were neck and neck until the end, one flew off of their broom, landing on their feet holding the snitch.

Hermione ran to Draco, smiling. The Dragons lifted him and Hermione off their feet. After tons of congratulations, and people offering re-meatches, they all went inside for hot cocoa. Hermione hugged Draco for nearly five minutes straight.

"You stupid git, you had me thinking I would have a blue Christmas. Well, I didn't so thanks for that." she said before giving him a small sweet peck on his lips. Everyone was then covered in green and red confetti, except for Fred and George.

"Real subtle boys, but now we all know it was you. DOG PILE ON FRED AND GEORGE!" Harry shouted. Everyone piled up and Molly and Arthur sat there laughing, while Arthur was taking pictures with his 'muggle contraption'. Turns out Hermione didn't have a blue Christmas.

**AN: Some reviews would be a nice present for Christmas... nuff said XD**


End file.
